3578
3578 Z for zigzag, zero, zoo and zebra (EKA: 3314) Warthog Runs (EKA: 3453) Snacks On Parade: Raisins (EKA: 3152) Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewy, Louie & Uncle Scrooge sings "Jingle Bells while riding on a sleigh down the hill The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14 (EKA: 3147) Z For Zipper (EKA: 3314) Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo Sings "Being A Pig" (EKA: 3146) A Poem About dogs of Different Sizes, Feelings & Colors Captain Breakfast unsuccessfully encourages a little girl to eat breakfast, the most important meal of the day Sing A Song Of 14 & What have we got, 14 Quacking Ducklings baked in a pot (EKA: 3147) Z For Zebu (EKA: 3314) Barney, Tosha, Tina, Kathy & Michael sings "Winter's Wonderful" (EKA: 3449) Hand Draws A Man Playing Guitar (EKA: 3152) Kid jungle explorers spot a wild Letter Z. (EKA: 3314) Teeny Little Superguy notices his friend Alice wanting to join a baseball game. He gives her the idea to go over there and ask them if she can play Caveman Pigs sing "Yakkity Yak" Sand Letters: O/o (EKA: 3449) The O falls off a man's grocery store sign; he tries replacing it with a donut, then a pizza, neither of which work. Finally, the sign man paints it on (EKA: 3449) Barney recites a play while Tosha, Min & Derek play "The Three Billy Goats Gruff" as Shawn plays the troll while saying "Stop, Who's that crossing over my bridge" A magician writes in his diary about the many mishaps during his performance (EKA: 3152) Kids Play In The Snow (EKA: 3147) Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch (EKA: 3194) Boy Shares His Bubbles with some kids dancing in the field (EKA: 3449) O Limerick (EKA: 3194) Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Sings "One Buffalo, Two Buffali" (EKA: 3099) Rubber Stamps #14 (EKA: 3449) Kid mural painting #14 (EKA: 3449) What's Missing: Guitar (EKA: 3194) Jerry Nelson Sings About 14s In The Desert (EKA: 3449) Shadow Figures: Laughing Man (EKA: 3194) Girl & A Cat Switch Roles (EKA: 3195) Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star Two men push two large eggs on top of two big hills (EKA: 3453) Man Carves a wooden Horse (EKA: 3099) Slot-machine legs: Cowboy & horse The Rat's Patrol, a takeoff on the World War II show The Rat Patrol, with John Goodman leading a platoon of rats against the enemycheese (EKA: 3294) Counting To Ten (Keith Haring) (EKA: 3152) A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes. (EKA: 3314) Christian Bulaventira, Michelle Montoya, Spencer Liff & Tiffany Burton Sings "Jeepers Creepers" (EKA: 3146) Shorty Reaches A Water Fountain with a stool Baskerville, Muppy, Lyle the Dog, and Wolfhound sing "Pass That Peace Pipe" Birds pop balloons of all the letters of the alphabet, making them lowercase (EKA: 3314) Category:images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes